


Confessions

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Escort AU [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Escort Service, F/F, GP, Implied Noncon, Smut, it's very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Mina calls Sana to come over, but discovers she had a bad client the same night, so she takes care of her.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Series: Escort AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 200





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. More plot in this one! And yes, I did sing Usher while making the title.

It had been a month since Mina met Sana and she was the happiest she’d been in a long time. Sana came over every other night. Some nights, most recently, they cuddled close on the couch and watched movies after having dinner together. It’s not that they didn’t want to be with each other intimately, but it was those nights they coveted most. Just being together without an obligation hanging over their heads. For Sana especially, it was nice to not have to perform in a way. She felt more comfortable with Mina than she did with any other client she had. At this point, she didn’t feel like a client. But in the same thought, she knew she shouldn’t get too attached. 

  
  


Mina paced around the kitchen, keeping an eye on the pot of water she had boiling as she stared at her phone, willing the time to pass for her to call Sana. She’d been anticipating it all day. When it finally ticked over to seven, she called Sana, her heart beating fast. Her brows furrowed when it took her longer than usual to answer. 

  
  


“Hello?” 

  
  


Mina blinked a few times when she sounded slightly out of breath. “Hi.” She heard some rustling, probably Sana moving to another part of the room she was in. 

  
  


“Hi, Mina. How are you?” 

  
  


“I’m good. Just wondering if we were still on for tonight.” Her tone had gone much softer, preparing herself for the worst. Sana not being able to come see her. 

  
  


“I’m…” Sana paused. “I’m with a client.” Her tone became as soft as Mina’s. “It was last minute. But I’ll come after.” She quickly assured her. 

  
  


“No, it’s okay. I don’t want you to put yourself out. It’s a lot.” 

  
  


“No, Mina.” Sana said more firmly. “I want to come. I want to see you.” 

  
  


Mina played with the hem of her shirt, trying not to think too deeply about Sana wanting to see her just as badly. At least that’s what she hoped it was. “If you want. You know the passcode.” 

  
  


“I’ll see you soon, okay?” 

  
  


“Okay.” Mina smiled a little. “I’ll see you soon.” She took a deep breath and ended the call, putting her phone down. She couldn’t help but feel a tightness in her chest that Sana was with someone else. But she had to reason with herself that it’s what Sana’s job was. She always felt worried for Sana at times, not knowing who she was with. It was a dangerous job, no matter how rich and high profile the clientele was. Mina was always scared she’d get a phone call telling her Sana was injured or worse. 

  
  


Mina poured the boiling water into the ramen cup she’d set aside for herself, putting up the one she had waiting for Sana. It might be too late for her to have it when she arrives. She folded the lid closed and carried it to the living room to watch a movie. Mina sat on the couch with her legs folded under herself, idly eating as she watched, trying not to look at the clock. 

  
  


It was eleven when she heard a beep on her security system, letting her know someone was outside the gate putting the passcode in. Mina stood to look at her camera, watching Sana’s car drive around and park by the door. Her brows furrowed when she saw a slight limp in her step. She rushed to the door and opened it. “What’s wrong?” 

  
  


Sana held her hand up when Mina rushed over to her. “It’s fine.” She assured her, carefully making her way up the stairs. 

  
  


“It’s not fine.” Mina insisted, helping Sana into the house to sit on the couch. She crouched down and looked over any visible part of her skin. “Why are you limping?” 

  
  


Sana looked into Mina’s concerned eyes. “Mina, it’s really okay.” 

  
  


“Sana, not even I gave you a limp. You’re hurt, and you’re not telling me.” 

  
  


Sana mashed her lips together. “It’s just my hip.” 

  
  


“What happened to it?” 

  
  


Sana hesitated to answer to start with. “It just got rougher than I anticipated.” 

  
  


Mina’s brow raised. “Who?” 

  
  


“I can’t tell you.” Sana ran her fingers along Mina’s cheek. “You know that.” 

  
  


Mina sighed and nuzzled into Sana’s hand. “Did they stop when you told them to?” 

  
  


Sana hesitated again. 

  
  


“Sana…” 

  
  


“I’ll handle it.”

  
  


Mina took a deep breath. “Okay. I trust you.” She took Sana’s hand. “Is it okay if I run you a hot bath? It’ll help ease the pain.” 

  
  


“I’d love that, thank you.” Sana said gently. 

  
  


Mina stood and walked off to the nearest bathroom to draw a bath for Sana, making sure the water was hot, but not too hot. She poured some salts in along with a bath bomb. Mina heard Sana come up behind her and rushed over to help her, seeing she was still having problems walking. “I was going to come get you.” 

  
  


“I can walk, Mina.” Sana teased, easing herself to sit on the chair in front of the vanity. 

  
  


“Still.” Mina went back over to the bath and turned the water off once it was full enough. “It’s ready when you are.” She walked by and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “I’ll be in the living room if you need anything.” Mina walked past her, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. 

  
  


“Stay?” Sana looked up at Mina. “Please.” 

  
  


“Are you sure?” 

  
  


“I am.” 

  
  


Mina nodded and helped Sana stand, taking her place on the chair. When she started to undress, she lowered her head and turned it away. 

  
  


“Why did you turn away? You’ve seen me naked before. More than once.” 

  
  


“I wanted to give you privacy.” 

  
  


“You don’t have to. I promise.” 

  
  


Mina turned and looked up at Sana’s face. “I wanted to-” She was cut off by Sana dipping down to kiss her gently. 

  
  


“I want you to see me.” Sana whispered. “You don’t have to turn away.” 

  
  


Mina reached up and rested her hand on Sana’s cheek. “I just don’t want you to think that’s all I want.” 

  
  


“I don’t think that way about you, Mina.” 

  
  


Mina smiled a little. “Good.” When Sana stood straight, her eyes were drawn to a reddened area on her hip and the bruising around it. She reached forward and pulled Sana closer as carefully as she could. “It’s swollen…” 

  
  


Sana put her hands on Mina’s shoulders. “It’ll be okay after the bath.” 

  
  


“It shouldn’t have happened in the first place.” Mina leaned in and pressed her lips to the slightly raised area. She felt Sana gently squeeze her shoulders. “Get in. It’ll help.” Mina stood up to hold Sana’s hands as she helped her get into the water, holding most of her weight until she was submerged. Instead of going back to the chair, she sat beside the tub. 

  
  


“Thank you.” Sana kept on hand out to hold Mina’s for now. “You don’t have to do this.” 

  
  


“I want to. You shouldn’t be treated that way by anyone.” 

  
  


“It’s a new client that didn’t know the rules.” 

  
  


“That’s not an excuse. Nobody should treat anyone that way.” Mina played with Sana’s fingers. 

  
  


Sana smiled softly. “I agree. But I’ll handle it.” 

  
  


Mina nodded, tracing a few places of Sana’s tattoo. Sana watched her closely as she took in the finer details. “What are you thinking?” 

  
  


“If it hurt.” Mina said honestly. 

  
  


“It didn’t. Pleasant tingle.” 

  
  


“Even here?” She traced her wrist. 

  
  


“It did sting a little more there. Skin is more sensitive. I’ve had worse, though.” 

  
  


Mina’s eyes shot up to Sana’s. “Meaning?” 

  
  


“A story for a different day.” 

  
  


Mina accepted that with a small nod. “Only if you want to tell me.” 

  
  


Sana leaned in to kiss her. “I do. Just not right now.” 

  
  


Mina kissed her back and squeezed her hand. “I’ll go make you an ice pack for when you get out.” 

  
  


“Five more minutes?” Sana had something in her voice Mina couldn’t place, and she didn’t like how it sounded. She almost sounded afraid to be left alone. 

  
  


“I’ll help you wash your hair.” Mina moved to get on her knees while Sana turned her back to her. She grabbed the shampoo after wetting Sana’s hair. Mina couldn’t help but smile at the soft noises Sana made as she massaged the shampoo into her scalp. After rinsing, she added in some conditioner. “Let that sit while I make the ice pack, okay?” 

  
  


Sana nodded, turning to rest back where she was before. “Hurry back.” 

  
  


“I will.” Mina went off to the kitchen and grabbed a small plastic bag to put ice in, leaving it in the freezer for now. When she came back into the bathroom, Sana was in the middle of rinsing out the conditioner. She stayed stuck in place, watching the way she stretched her body backward to dunk her hair under. The way it made her chest bow and her neck bend, showing every dip and curve it had. Sana sat up and ran her hands over her hair to ring it out, spotting Mina watching her. 

  
  


“Hi.” 

  
  


Mina shook her head and took her place beside the tub again. “Ice is ready to go.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Sana eyed Mina. “You look guilty.” She teased. 

  
  


Mina shook her head. “Nope.” 

  
  


Sana hummed and leaned over, not caring that she was dripping water on the floor to kiss Mina deep and slow. “Don’t feel guilty for looking at me.” She whispered. “I want you to look at me. You’re the only one I like to look at me.” 

  
  


Mina searched Sana’s eyes then kissed her again. “I won’t.” She looked down. “You’re dripping on my floor.” She teased. 

  
  


Sana looked down. “Oops.” She moved back into the tub. “I should get out anyway.” Sana stood and carefully stepped out of the tub while Mina got a towel. 

  
  


Mina held the towel out and wrapped it around Sana’s body when she stepped into her arms. She tucked it in at the back and was about to pull away when Sana rested her head on her shoulder. Mina kept her arms around Sana and swayed them slightly, being careful not to hurt her hip. “Want to go lay down?” 

  
  


“Please.” Sana nodded, following Mina to the bedroom after grabbing her clothes. She was about to put them on again, when Mina handed her some of her own pajamas. 

  
  


“These are more comfortable.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Sana put on the clothes Mina gave her and crawled into bed, humming when it took the pressure off of her hip. Mina knelt by her and carefully wrapped up the ice pack she’d gotten from the freezer in a towel before laying it on her hip. 

  
  


“That should lessen the swelling.” 

  
  


Sana tugged Mina up to lay with her. “Now all I need is some cuddles and I’ll be fine in the morning.” 

  
  


Mina put her arm around Sana. “That I can do.” 

  
  


Sana nuzzled into her the best she could without disturbing the ice pack. “Thank you.” 

  
  


“No need to thank me.” 

  
  


“Wanted to.” 

  
  


Mina kissed her forehead. “Get some rest. I’ll make sure to take the ice pack off in a little while. Don’t worry about anything.” 

  
  


Sana squeezed her tight and closed her eyes. “Okay.” 

  
  


“Sweet dreams, Sana.” 

  
  


“You’ll be in them, so I know they will be.” 

  
  


Mina felt her cheeks heat up, but thankfully Sana’s eyes were closed. “Sleep.” 

  
  


Sana let out a soft giggle and let her body relax against Mina’s, sleep taking her quickly. Mina kept a watch over her until it was time to take the ice off. She set it aside and turned the lights off, getting herself in a comfortable position to sleep without jostling Sana too much. Once she did, it took just minutes for her to drift off to sleep. 

  
  


~

  
  


Mina woke the next morning first thanks to a phone call. She quickly grabbed it and sat on the edge of the bed. “Myoui.” She let out a soft sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. “It’s my day off. You’re a big boy. You can handle it yourself.” She felt a body press against hers from behind. Mina smiled and reached up to run her nails gently along the back of Sana’s neck. It earned her a light kiss to the side her neck. 

  
  


“Try. If you can’t do it, call me back. I better not hear from you for at least two hours. One day I won’t be there to clean up your messes.” She ended the call and turned to tackle Sana onto the bed, causing her to erupt in giggles. “Oh, wait, your hip.” Mina pulled away and looked down. 

  
  


“Baby, it’s okay.” Sana said gently, pulling her in for a kiss. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

  
  


Mina still pulled back to look down. “Can I?” 

  
  


“Of course.” 

  
  


Mina tugged gently on her sleep pants to look at her hip, running her fingertips over it. “Does that hurt? Is it tender at all?” 

  
  


Sana shook her head and wiggled her hips. “See? Good as new. It was your care.” She teased. 

  
  


Mina smiled a little and moved to lay on her side beside her, hand propping up her head. “I just don’t like it when you’re hurt.” She rubbed her lower stomach. 

  
  


Sana hummed at the feeling of Mina’s hand. “But guess what that means?” 

  
  


“Hmm?” 

  
  


Sana pushed at Mina’s shoulder and straddled her hips. “We can finally have some fun.” 

  
  


Mina put her hands on Sana’s thighs. “Are you up for that?” 

  
  


Sana nodded, rolling her hips slowly, grinding her ass into Mina’s half hard cock. “Feels like you want to.” 

  
  


“I have a beautiful woman on my lap grinding against me.” Mina sat up and wrapped her arms around Sana’s midsection. “Of course I’m hard.” She kissed along her jaw, following her as she tilted her head back. Sana couldn’t hold back a smile at the kisses and pulled her shirt off along with Mina’s. 

  
  


“Don’t have to work?” Sana put her hands on Mina’s cheeks to kiss her. 

  
  


“If I do, it won’t be for a few hours.” 

  
  


“You sounded hot on the phone, though.” Sana ran her tongue along her upper lip. “Commanding.” 

  
  


“I have to be.” She whispered, cock twitching as she slipped her tongue past her lips. Mina moaned into the kiss, holding Sana tight against her. She lifted Sana up and carefully flipped them over without breaking the kiss. Mina kissed down her body, stopping at her chest. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of her pants to pull them down her legs along with her panties. She gently ran her tongue along her nipple, feeling the cold steel under it. 

  
  


Sana groaned low at the feeling, pushing her chest into Mina’s mouth. Mina took that as a sign to keep going, tugging the metal bar with her teeth just as she pressed her fingers against her clit. Sana moaned loudly, opening her thighs wider. 

  
  


“Mina…” 

  
  


Mina glanced up at her then moved even lower down her body, pressing a few kisses to her hip before settling between her legs. She ran the flat of her tongue along her slit, feeling the slight bump of her clit. She focused there, circling it with the tip of her tongue. Sana let out a soft whimper, tangling her fingers in Mina’s long, blonde hair. It only made Mina wrap her lips around her clit, sucking lightly. 

  
  


“Mina!” Sana moaned out, back arching off of the bed. She panted heavily, looking down to watch Mina between her legs. “Please don’t stop…” 

  
  


Mina shook her head, making a show of flicking her tongue against her clit rapidly, feeling a rush of fluid against her chin. She dipped her head lower and pushed her tongue inside Sana, moaning low as her taste overwhelmed her. Mina couldn’t help but press her cock against the bed hard. 

  
  


Sana noticed and tugged lightly on her hair. “Inside.” 

  
  


Mina moved up, pulling her boxers down just under her balls. She licked her lips clean of Sana’s cum as she pushed into her, groaning softly at the tightness. Sana pulled Mina to lay flush against her, kissing her hard. Mina made sure to be careful of Sana’s hip even though she told her it was okay. She kept her thrusts steady and slow, fucking her deep. 

  
  


“Oh my God,” Sana moaned low, panting against Mina’s lips. “Just like that.” 

  
  


Mina kept her pace and reached down to rub her clit in rapid circles. With just a few more touches, Sana came with a low moan of Mina’s name, humping up against her cock. Mina groaned and pushed in as far as she could, pressing her forehead to Sana’s shoulder as she came, rutting deep and shallow into her. She tilted her head and peppered her neck and the side of her face with kisses until Sana turned her head to connect their lips in a passionate, deep kiss. 

  
  


When she went to move, Sana held her. “No.” 

  
  


“Baby, your hip-” she was cut off by Sana’s lips, so she did the next best thing and rolled them onto their side, hiking Sana’s leg over her hip to keep her close since she didn’t want her to pull out yet. 

  
  


“It’s fine.” Sana said against her lips, resting her hand on her side. 

  
  


Mina grumbled and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, letting her fingers graze the industrial piercing there. It was only then she noticed it had a small engraving on it. She tilted up a little to read it. “Jihyo’s Sana?” 

  
  


Sana nodded. “She’s one of my best friends.” 

  
  


“Does this mean something then?” She pointed to the peach on the face of her nipple ring. 

  
  


“My other best friend. The one I left with.” 

  
  


“Left with?” 

  
  


“Japan.” Sana ran her hand along Mina’s side to try and keep her emotions in check. “It wasn’t the best situation for either of us there.” 

  
  


Mina put her hand on Sana’s cheek to stop her, seeing the emotion in her eyes. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to or if you’re not ready to share.” 

  
  


Sana closed her eyes and turned her face to press her lips against her palm. “I’ve never talked about it with anyone. I’m sure Momo has with Jihyo, but,” she paused. “Not me.” 

  
  


“I don’t want you to feel like you need to share this with me.” 

  
  


Sana shook her head. “My childhood was...hard.” She laced her fingers with Mina’s. “Take what happened yesterday and make it every day, but it was my family that made me.” She didn’t want to say it directly, not knowing how she herself would react to saying it bluntly. 

  
  


“Sana…” 

  
  


“I didn’t even get anything for it. They took everything they made from me, so I ran when I was able. I took Momo with me. She was in a similar situation as mine. We took the first boat out because we couldn’t afford anything else. Came here.” 

  
  


Mina brought Sana’s hand up to her lips and kissed each one of her fingers then the back of her hand. “I’ll never hurt you.” She whispered then looked into her eyes. “I’ll protect you.” 

  
  


Sana leaned in and kissed her gently. “I know. But I can handle myself now.” 

  
  


Mina let her hand go and ran her palm along her tattooed arm. “Is that why you have this?” She ran her fingers over the various flowers. “These are poisonous flowers.” Mina locked eyes with her. “That comes down to this one.” She let her finger run over the Spider Lily. “I’m sure we both know what this one means.” 

  
  


Sana didn’t shy away from Mina’s gaze. “Yes, but that’s another story for a different day.” She echoed her words from the night before. 

  
  


Mina smiled at that. “Alright.” She went to pull out, but Sana tightened her leg around her hip. 

  
  


“Where do you think you’re going?” 

  
  


“Food?” 

  
  


Sana rolled them so she was on top, sitting back and making her cock sink deeper into her. “Not yet.” 

  
  


Mina grinned crookedly and rested her hands on her thighs. “Yes ma’am.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
